El Monstruo Chitose
by YuriHot
Summary: Para Akari quien pensó que nada malo podía pasar el 14 de febrero, la vida le regaló una sorpresa. Contenido sexual explicito mas adelante, contenido futanari mas adelante, se recomienda discreción


Para muchos parecía un día mas de escuela, para otros sería el inicio del fin de semana y se aguantan las clases sabiendo que tendrían dos días de ocio y eso era muy gratificante. Pero mas que un día cualquiera o el viernes de la semana, aquel día era el ya conocido 14 de febrero, un día muy especial para aquellas enamoradas que guardan en sus corazones la alaria de un amor.

Pero no todas debían tener pareja para disfrutar de aquel día, a menos así pensaba una linda pelirroja que con una gran sonrisa llevaba en su mochila un regalito para sus mas grandes amigas, y es que sin pensárselo demasiado, para aquella pelirroja todas las criaturas vivas de la tierra eran ya especiales para ella.

"Akari esta muy feliz por este día" dijo ya casi llegando al edificio donde ella estudiaba

Antes de llegar al patio de la escuela se detuvo un momento para buscar con la mirada a alguna de sus conocidas, habían chicas que llegaban y pasaban a su lado pero nada de que preocuparse. Sin nadie a la vista ingresó a la escuela sintiendo en el aire el aroma rosa que deambulaba por el lugar, a su izquierda lo notó viniendo de una repentina confesión y un chocolate que con nerviosismo una chica le entregaba a su senpai.

"lindo" dijo ella imaginando en su cabeza estar involucrada en algo similar

Pero aunque imaginara Akari hubo un momento en el que una chica linda a su mente llegó, imaginó que tal vez pueda ella sentir esa emoción y escuchar la hermosa voz de aquella a quien mas admira, esa chica mayor que con una sonrisa siempre le saluda. Pero no creía que aquello fuera amor, aunque pensándolo mejor ¿cómo es el amor? Mejor y para no deprimirse siguió su camino no sin antes alegrarse por aquella nueva pareja recién formada.

"buenos días Akari-chan" una chica de pelo rosa la alcanzó y en acto una bolsita a sus ojos acercó "¡feliz san Valentín!" dijo ella

"¡Chinatsu-chan!" se sorprendió pero con algo de culpa por la impresión tomó el obsequio de su amiga "gracias Chinatsu-chan" dijo y metiendo en su bolso el chocolate que la pelirosa le había dado, tomó entre sus manos una caja de color rojo con un listón dorado atado "Akari también quiere darte algo" le dijo y le entregó la cajita mas le regaló una sonrisa.

"oh gracias Akari-chan" dijo la del pelo rosa y tomó el presente que Akari le dió "seguro y están muy sabrosos"

Bueno si los chocolates los comparaba con los que China hacia para Yui entonces los de Akari le daban mil patadas, pero claro que Akari siendo como es no le iba a decir a su amiga algo que la llegase a lastimar, incluso estaba dispuesta a probar los chocolates que la pelirosa le dio aun si la chica en cuestión no estaba presente.

"¿hoy no viniste con las senpáis?" era extraño y eso china lo notó

"bueno es que Akari se atrasó un poco hoy" dijo Akari excusándose de que sus amigas de la infancia la hayan dejado atrás, pero ella no las culpa.

"entiendo ¿sabes si ya llegaron a al colegio?" China preguntó queriendo encontrar un momento adecuado para encontrarse con su senpai

"creo" respondió pero pensando que a esa hora estarían a solo minutos de que iniciaran las clases.

Y como si Akari fuera la diosa del tiempo la campana sonó indicándole a el alumnado a ingresar a sus respectivas aulas para comenzar la jornada. Mala suerte para la pobre pelirosa, pero el día aun era joven y seguramente tendría otra oportunidad en la hora de descanso o en las actividades del club. Aunque pensándolo bien, tendría que deshacerse de algunos estorbos para tener un 14 de febrero perfecto, pero nada que la grandiosa China no pueda solucionar.

"oh es una pena" comentó con desgana la pelirosa "mejor apuremos el paso Akari-chan" dijo y hiso lo que sugirió pues aunque ya estaban dentro del edificio, estaban lejos de su respectiva aula de clases.

Segundos después la pareja de amigas llegó a su destino, rápidamente entraron y con entusiasmo saludaron a sus compañeras y a un par de chicas que discutían dentro pero que parecía no haberse percatado de su presencia. Akari se decidió no intervenir, lo contrario a Chinatsu que fue directo a la pareja para tratar de terminar la disputa tonta que ya era rutina de esas dos.

"chicas ya paren que la maestra se enojara si las ve peleando" se interpuso y gracias al cielo bastó para calmar un poco el pleito

Akari suspiró y tomó asiento en su lugar, no queriendo ser participe de algo diario que sin duda no aporta nada bueno. Incluso si fuera ella lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue desviar la mirada hacia la puerta, por donde de forma apresurada entraban las estudiantes restantes.

"¡no es culpa mía!" alguien decía

"¡si que lo es! ¡te dije claramente que hicieras la tarea!" otra acusó, pero Akari no se inmutó

Entre todas esas que pasaban por los pasillos, Akari de pronto notó a una chica que llamó enormemente su atención. La chica notando la mirada de la pelirroja con una linda sonrisa ajito su mano derecha en un saludo amigable, Akari sonrió también para esa chica y dobló la muñeca para devolver el gesto. La chica cierra los ojos y manteniendo la sonrisa desaparece de la vista, Akari suspira involuntariamente sin notar que su corazón estaba algo agitado.

"Ikeda-senpai es tan linda" murmura sin apartar la vista de la puerta

A la voz de A SUS LUGARES la maestra silencio el bullicio asustando un poco a Akari pero era necesario y como tal dio inicio a las clases del día 14.

Mientras atendía a las clases trató de enfocarse, y trató porque aquel avistamiento le había dejado un revuelo en la cabeza. Akari no es que sea muy lista pero tampoco era una descerebrada, en este caso no era una Sakurako, aun así parecía estar algo distraída por lo que en una de esas su maestra le llamó la atención, sorprendiendo a mas de una en el salón y mas a sus tres amigas, pues aunque la pelirroja no fuera la mas lista, ella era fiel a lo correcto y ser sermoneada aquel día 14 no era una buena señal.

Algo tenia que ver Chitose en todo eso, Akari lo ignoraba pero su corazón no era ajeno a lo que siente. En algún lugar de su trayectoria como amigas empezó a sentir curiosidad que evolucionó a un sentimiento desconocido para la pelirroja, aunque se dijera que a ella no podría llegar el amor. Es mas, en algún punto quiso ser igual a su senpai con la esperanza que su circulo de amigas la tomaran mas en cuenta, ya que sentía que la estaban dejando atrás conforme los días pasaban y ya nada podría volver a ser como antes.

"feliz san Valentín Kyoko-chan"

Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó, Akari y aunque en menor medida Chinatsu, compartió un momento con sus dos amigas. En el patio de la escuela se reunieron para disfrutar de un aperitivo, y aprovechar para dedicarle un momento a ese día especial compartiendo unas palabras que reforzarían el lazo que les une

"¡wow chocolates! Gracias Akari-chan" respondió la rubia aceptando el obsequio de la pelirroja, aunque a esa chica tonta le daba igual, pero no le haría mala cara a unos de los deliciosos chocolates de Akari.

"yo también te traje chocolates Kyoko-senpai" China quien hasta entonces estaba pendiente de Yui dijo y le acerco una bolsita con contenido exquisito, mientras que a Yui una caja con censura le había dado

"¡yai!" digo la rubia con emoción "¡oh yo también tengo algo para ustedes chicas!" de quien sabe donde sacó dos paquetitos de chocolate de dos dólares que encuentras en una gasolinera y se los dio a las chicas

"gracias Kyoko-senpai" dijo China con la vista en blanco "no te hubieras esforzado demasiado"

"ya sabes como soy" respondió la chica del moño "pero para ti mi querida aun tengo algo mas" dijo y se lanzó hacia los labios de la pelirosa en un intento de robarle un beso

Akari viendo la escena por alguna razón le atraía la idea de ver como esas dos se besarían, y es así que no intervino para nada pero claro que Yui no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados. Luego la pobre Kyoko quedaría con un chichón en la cabeza no le importaba tenerlo, algo que a la pelirroja le pareció divertido.

"te dije que dejaras de molestar a Chinatsu-chan"

"¡yai Yui-senpai!"

Era curioso para Akari como hace un momento deseaba ver un beso, jamás hubiera imaginado que de todos los eventos posible un beso fuera algo que ese día le daría.

Akari desvió la vista de sus amigas y la posó en el chocolate que Kyoko le había dado, en ese momento un recuerdo la sacudió. Fue hace meses pero gracias al chocolate le vino a la mente la imagen del monstruo de los besos, aquella que sin dudarlo la atacó una vez y la dejó inconsciente en el piso del gorakubu.

"¿Akari podría controlarla?" se preguntó

Nos movemos unas cuantas horas, cuando el día 14 pareciera querer desaparecer en los tonos naranja del firmamento. Muchas cosas pasaron y otras debían ya estar a punto de pasar, pero para Akari aun quedaba algo por hacer.

No era difícil y Akari sabia perfectamente donde buscar a esa hora, aunque debía darse prisa pues ya los clubes habían terminado sus actividades y las integrantes se marchan cansadas ya a sus casas. También ese era el camino que sus amigas ya habían hecho, aunque sinceramente no quería que alguien mas la viera irse por aquellos lados.

"hola" en un lugar del edificio Akari llama con suaves golpecitos una puerta antes de esperar y colocar su mano tras de sí donde sostiene una cajita roja en forma de corazón

"oh Akaza-san" y tan pronto como se escucha una chica linda de gran cabellera morada le saluda "Furutani-san y la otra ya se fueron a casa y nosotras también ¿deseas algo?"

"bueno Sugiura-senpai" Akari mira por sobre el hombro de la chica hacia el interior de la sala ve a la persona que buscaba, la chica no lo nota y sigue arreglando unos libros sobre una mesa "Akari quería hablar un momento con Ikeda-senpai"

"claro entiendo…" dijo y con cautela agarró un bolso y lo colgó de su hombro "hasta pronto Chitose" dijo y salió por la puerta hacia el pasillo "hasta pronto Akaza-san"

"¿eh? Ayano-chan pero se supone…" Chitose se encontró con Akari que hasta ese momento no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de la niña "oh Akaza-san, discúlpame no te noté"

Para Akari hubiera sido un comentario hiriente aquel, pero como había venido de su senpai a quien admiraba, las palabras no tuvieron mayor peso en ella "hola senpai ¿Akari puede pasar?"

"no veo porque no, pero yo estaba ya de salida" dijo la chica sin entender que era exactamente lo que Akari hacia ahí

"disculpa será rápido" entró la niña dentro hasta estar frente a la chica de las gafas "Akari quería darle esto"

No hay misterio ni ningún impedimento para que Akari fuera directo a lo que había ido hacer, después de todo el día ya estaba por llegar a su fin, aunque si deseaba haber tenido una oportunidad mejor donde podría estar mas tiempo con aquella chica que admira.

"gracias Akaza-san"

Chitose toma el presente y lo primero que nota es la forma de la caja, mas no siente curiosidad por el contenido pues esta al tanto de esa fecha. Aun así esa fue la primera vez que alguien ajeno a sus seres cercanos le daba chocolates en una caja en forma de corazón. Y entonces hubo un instante en que sus ojos fueron hacia la niña que avergonzada desvía la mirada, siente su corazón acelerado y su entorno se llena de mariposas que van a posarse en los bollitos de Akari.

"me gustas senpai" revela Akari en un susurro quedo que manda a volar los sentidos de Chitose

Chitose no sabe que decir, era la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba y no ayudaba ninguna de sus fantasías yuristicas. Pero sabia que tenia que dar una respuesta más el habla no estaba presente, así fue que recordando la tradición abrió la caja y en ella unos chocolates encontró, ella pensó que así correspondería los sentimientos pues en el fondo también sentía algo por esa niña.

"¡espera senpai!" Akari intentó detenerla pero era demasiado tarde

Akari sabia sobre la leyenda incluso fue testigo la primera vez que el monstruo atacó, entendía que debía andar con cautela pero algo dentro de ella le detuvo. Tal vez fue su confesión que la cegó un instante y no siguió el protocolo, o tal vez fue porque deseaba volver a probar el chocolate de los labios de su amada.

"Akaza-san…" la vista de la chica se perdió y en un solo movimiento a la pelirroja atrajo entre sus brazos y sus labios atacó

Akari estaba mas que feliz aun sabiendo que no debía quedarse mucho tiempo o su vida estaría en riesgo, pero un detalle que se le escapó es que no había nadie quien le ayudara a controlar ese monstruo. Pronto para ella quien vivió el mas dulce beso, las maravillosas sensaciones se empezaron a tornar miedo, miedo que entre besos su intensidad iba aumentando y tanto que sus sentidos iban fallando.

Ya no soportaba mas y quiso apartarse pero el monstruo era fuerte y mientras mas luchaba mas la apretaba entre sus brazos. Tambaleante con sus piernas intentó alejarse pero Chitose le seguía ese paso mientras continuaba devorando sus labios, pero hubo algo que empezó a surgir y como Chitose empezaba a mover sus manos llevándolas atrevidas por su espalda acariciando ahí donde inicia lo prohibido. Akari abrió los ojos aterrada pero mas al sentir en su entrepierna que algo duro empezaba a presionarla. Chitose se estaba trasformando.

"¡nee-san!" alguien gritó y fue ahí que Akari pudo respirar

"Chizuruu…" la chica soltó a su presa que sin fuerzas cayó sobre sus piernas, mientras que el monstruo se alejó hacia una nueva victima

"¡vete Akaza-san!" dijo Chizuru a la pelirroja "yo me hare carguuumm" antes de que Chitose la callara con un beso apasionado.

Akari no miró esa escena pues para ella le parecía dolorosa aunque sabia lo que sucedía, mas hizo caso de las palabras de Chizuru y corrió fuera de la sala, y un poco más allá se detuvo a calmar su agitado corazón.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"

* * *

**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios**


End file.
